Best Friends
by LegacyChick
Summary: Pretty short one-shot told in Ted's POV. Inspired by the french movie 'Quite Best Friends' hitting movie theaters in Germany this week. Slash and a little bit of everything besides Smut


**Really short One-Shot. Idea came to me last night (and thankfully I found the time at work to write it down). It's inspired by the french movie 'Quite best friends' which's hitting movie theaters here in Germany this week. Hope it's enjoyable.**

**Pairing: Codiasi**

**Story's told in Ted's POV**

**Warning: Slash, and a little bit of everything**

* * *

><p>He's been my best friend since high-school. My very best friend. No secrets. No lies. He knows me at my best and at my worst. He's been with me through thick and thin, good and bad; stood by me in every single situation. When I came out to my family and friends, he supported me; when my dad disowned me, he took me in; when my car crashed, he was the first at the hospital; after my operation, it was him telling me the bad news.<p>

I'm paralyzed since that night, well, my legs are. And through all this shit, those past years, those past months especially, Cody helped me cope. Went with me to every physical therapy session, helped me get dressed, wheeled me around, brought me to bed. Until I was strong enough, until I'd learned how to do it by myself.

And even then, he was still at my side every single second. He put back his own needs in order to fulfill mine. Most of them anyways. I think he's grown up. My injury made him the man he is now. Not naive anymore, more quiet, calm, certainly more down to earth. Not that he's been a bad person before. He's always been kind, big-hearted and positive, but he's never been a quiet one before. Out-going, the center of attention, the party-animal, always in action. Guess I've took that all away from him. And he hasn't complained for once.

And for that, I love him. More than I want and more than I probably should. That's what I want to tell him today. I don't expect him to jump into my arms right away and confess he feels the same. Sure as hell not. Though, my selfish heart would love it when he did. But I just need him to know. I can't keep it bottled up inside of me any longer. It is already hard enough to depend on him, but to actually lie to him, to hide my deepest feelings from him... it is killing me. And it isn't fair to him.

He shares everything with me. Or shared. Every fling, every affair, every detail. Now, I guess, there isn't much for him to share anymore. Because I'm there every single fucking second. Holding him down. Holding him back. Bad enough that he quit his job when I got released from the hospital ten months ago, jobbing now from home. Making half the money he used to. But for him to give up his privacy, too, his sex-life, I'd never wanted that. He'd insisted.

Not that I could say 'No' to those crystal-blue eyes, those thick, long lashes, that breath-taking, dimpled smile, pearl-white teeth flashing at me. He's perfection and I'm not only talking about his looks. He's the best person I've ever come across to meet. Sincere, loyal, kind. Funny, cheerful, passionate. Everything I've ever wanted. And still do.

But the chances for him to feel just approximately the same are tiny. He's not gay for starters. He's too good for me. Point two. And... who am I kidding. I'm a fucking invalid. Let's face it. I'm about to tell my best friend that I'd love to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him and he's probably going to freak out. Call me a creep, a weirdo. Run away and leave me alone for the rest of my pathetic little life.

I'm about to shit myself, but thankfully I can still keep THAT under control. They told me I got close to loosing that, too. That and my... well... sexual ability. Sorry, I've never really been the vulgar or blunt kind of person (much opposite to Cody). So yeah. I am damn lucky I can still get it up, though I didn't need that ability ever since my accident. No one there to help me out with that. Really. And my own hand? Not really able to finish the job.

The only thing that awakens my desire, the only person, is Cody. But how do I say it?

'Lend me your lips, I'm horny as fuck' 'My hand doesn't get me off, would you?'

He'd surely stare at me as if I've grown a second head and then... I don't know. But I'm probably going to find out soon. I can hear his footsteps heavy on the stairs, getting louder with each step down. I've left him alone for a bit, so he could work in silence, make his calls, surf the net, saying that dinner would be ready by the time he's done. It is. Ready, I mean. His favorite - Spaghetti Bolognese. We'd tried it back in Italy on our two week Europe trip right after College, and he's hooked ever since. Eating it almost every other day.

I wonder how it never shows on his hips or his waist... or his damned six-pack. He's not even doing that much to stay that toned. Working out for an hour every other day while I go through therapy. Useless therapy, by the way. It's not as if I'll ever walk again. That much I know. They've told me right away. But Cody refuses to skip. Dragging me there again and again. And I don't protest.

"Hey. You done with everything?"

He smiles at me, that beautiful, dimple-showing, sincere smile, and nods his head as he joins me in the kitchen, his eyes full of life and joy as he spots the Spaghetti on the stove. It ceases to amaze me every single time that something that simple and ordinary manages to bring such joy to him. I've never seen him tired or exhausted, even though I know he must be at times, his energy just damn incredible. Admirable.

"Yepp. Finished for the day. Smells good."

He's not even looking at me as he passes and walks straight towards the stove, taking a good, long sniff of what I've prepared for us. I can't help but to let my eyes travel up and down his body, taking in all those firm curves at just the right places. There to grab. He catches me as my gaze lingers longer than it should right there on his pert ass, his lips curving up into a playful grin.

"Stop perving. I know, I'm hot."

It's always like that, always has been. Playful teasing from him and embarrassed stuttering from my side. But not this time. This time I counter with as much seriousness as I can muster in my voice.

"You are."

He blinks at me in surprise, tilting his head to the side, and right then I know it is now or never. Damn, he looks too damn adorable when he's confused.

"I... wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I'm here."

It seems as if he recovered from his first, initial shock again as the smile reappears on his face and he swings himself onto the counter, reminding me of a little, hyper boy once again. So sweet and innocent.

"I don't really know HOW to tell you, but... I know I have to."

I just hope that my voice won't suddenly give out on me. He's listening eagerly, he always is, legs crossed and hands on either side of his body on the counter, eyes boring into me in curiosity.

"We've never kept secrets from each other. And I didn't want to start now... So..."

I do falter, not knowing how to continue, and it gives Cody the chance to interrupt. But it isn't the interruption I expect. Absolutely not. While I hang my head to think of the right words, my hands on the wheels like they always are -or so it feels- Cody slides down the counter again and takes the two steps towards me without good old me really noticing. Only when he clears his throat, I do look up again and am met by his warm baby-blues and the sweetest of smiles on those plush lips and I am so mesmerized by them that I almost miss the words.

"I know, Teddy. You don't need to say it. I know."

I don't register it at first. Only when he repeats it, much lower this time, husky almost, his hands cupping my cheeks.

"I know."

I'm stunned into silence. Speechless. And his lips so close to mine really do not help my case, my eyes instantly flickering down to stare at them before catching myself to meet his crystals again. So warm and clear. And that's when my mind catches up with his words.

I don't know what to say, forgot how to speak, but that doesn't matter as he speaks for the both of us as he slowly presses his lips to mine. So soft and warm. And it is the first time in many, many months that I feel as if I've grown again. And I'm sure I do dream. A wonderful dream. The best I've had ever since my nightmare started ten months ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna go now and work on that threesome again. Buh Bye! Don't forget the reviews :)<strong>


End file.
